Who is She?
by 101The Only One101
Summary: In a world of darkness, the Emperor rules with an iron fist. Luke must find a way to overcome it as his mentor, Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi has passed. Love awaits and so does surprise.


**Chapter 1- Something Has Changed Within Me**

**If you can guess the song this chapter's title came from, you get a virtual cookie and I'm starting a new story, so you can request pairings and whatever you want me to write. Basically, it's going to be about the clones, as they are overlooked. They all have feelings and I experienced some of those talking to one. Okay readers. I'm a hopeless romantic and-**

**Luke: We know.**

**Ben: Don't we all.**

**Me: Oh my gosh! You guys are alive!**

**Ben: Yes, we want to thank katierosefun for letting The Only One use the "alive" interaction.**

**Ahsoka: I was-**

**Me: SHUT UP ALIVE STAR WARS CHARACTERS! Especially you Ahsoka. Don't give the story away for the readers.**

**Ahsoka: Sheesh, sorry.**

**Me: You better be.**

**Ahsoka: *puts hands up* Okay! Sorry for making writer mad.**

**Me: Better not make me mad or I KILL YOU!**

**Ben: Best to leave her alone. *pulls Ahsoka away***

**Luke: *awkwardness* Well, please review and don't leave flames.**

**Me: Yes, now enjoy the story!**

~~LuKe SkYwAlKeR~~

"What of Ahsoka?" Ben appears from thin air, a force ghost.

"Lives she does?" Yoda asks.

"Who's Ahsoka?" I ask.

"Should we tell him?" Ben asks.

"Yes, we must." Master Yoda says.

Obi-Wan whispers something into Master Yoda's ear and they both smirk.

"Yes, happen that may."

"A child of the force?"

"Likely, bring them we must." Master Yoda turns and hobbles into his hut.

"Ahsoka, is someone very special and important from my era as a Jedi Knight. She was once a Jedi too, before Palpatine came to power." Ben sits on a log next to Master Yoda's hut. "You need to find her and convince her to join your cause."

"Who was she Ben? How did you know her?" I bombard him with questions.

"Your Father's Padawan." Ben finishes as Master Yoda comes out of his hut with a small pouch.

"Have this you must. Help find Ahsoka you must. Of great value she is. Residing on, Shili she is." I look inside the pouch and see a strand of silka beads.

"Yes Masters." I bow slightly and walk back to my X-Wing Fighter. R2 beeps and beeps.

"Yes Artoo, we need to go Shili to find an 'Ahsoka'."

R2 beeps in recognition and I smile. "So you know this 'Ahsoka'"

R2 beeps and a hologram image of a Togruta, another human, and Ben come up. They're all smiling and looking at R2 as he had taken a picture of them. Ben was younger, he had orange locks and less wrinkles. Ben's wearing robes and armguards. The other human had brown unkempt locks with twinkling eyes and a scar over his right eye. He's wearing robes with what looks like a mechanical arm. The Togruta is young and pretty, her montrals and lekku not fully grown out yet as her montrals were only beginning to curve up and her lekku reaches just past her shoulder. She wears a short dress with leggings, arm guards, arm bands, and boots.

"That's Ahsoka?" I ask, pointing to the girl.

R2 beeps again and I say, "Then let's get Ahsoka."

We leave Dagobah's atmosphere and set coordinates for Shili.

"Prepare for light speed." I say and R2 beeps in agreement.

"Let's go kiss Ahsoka!"

**AN: I typed this on my phone. Don't hate for mistakes. And this is super short because a.) I couldn't write much as I was in fancy restaurants and at the beach/pool. Not a good place to type and b.) I was lazy and writing on other one shots and chapters I never finished. Ah. I just love Fro- I mean Star Wars. Heehee. Kissing... You know where I got that right? If you don't then-**

**Luke: Who wouldn't get that?**

**Me: SHUT UP! WHY CAN I NEVER FINISH A SENTENCE WITHOUT STAR WARS CHARACTERS INTERRUPTING ME!?**

**Ahsoka: I'm sorry?**

**Ben: Leave the writer alone.**

**Me: Yah. Now I don't really care. And why are you so wise?**

**Ben: I don't usually underestimate peoples' powers, but when I do, I cut three of their limbs off.**

**Yoda: Not cool that was.**

**Me. *grumbling* Everyone apparently has to make an appearance.**

**Sasha: You are kidding right?**

**Me: YOU ARE ALIVE! EEEEEEEEE! *faints***

**Jacob: Should we help her? *looks at me***

**Anakin: She'll be fine. Hopefully.**

**Crystal, Snow, and Elsa: *choruses* Please review and don't leave flames.**


End file.
